A Ranger Lost
A Ranger Lost is a story mission that is part of the quest The Nightstalker's Trail, which grants a Hunter the Nightstalker subclass. Fireteams are disabled, and the mission is only playable once by the same Guardian. Objectives *Track Tevis *Find the gate *Destroy the Vex *Examine Dead Ghost Transcript {Cinematic} ''' '''CAMPUS 9 Ishtar Sink, Venus A drawing is slowly forming on the screen, the background a solid purple. A hexagon shape is in the middle, surrounded by a circle, encased in another hexagon, and the official symbol for the Hunter appears in the center. *'CAYDE-6': What does it mean to be a Hunter? I say it's all about where you belong. The drawing fades, and Earth appears in its place. The Moon sits in the corner nearby. The drawing circles a hemisphere, and other lines behind Earth start to form a new painting. *'CAYDE': The Warlocks have their libraries, Titans have their walls... The images of Earth and the Moon fade, and the lines behind them reveal a map of Old Russia. Four small icons appear, bearing the symbol of the Hunter. These are locations of the agile fighters, sending intermittent pings as they move along the Cosmodrome. *'CAYDE': ... but Hunters belong in the wilds. Out there, you wanna live? You better have a quick shot or a sharp blade. The map of Earth fades, and a caricature of a Hunter with a bow forms slowly across the screen. The Hunter is standing on the edge of a cliff, looking out over the horizon. *'CAYDE': A lot of us are loners. But that's not the only path. Some of us know the difference a Fireteam makes. The elaborate painting is replaced with the Void Bow. *'CAYDE': Some of us--we touch the Void. Make it part of us. And then we take a name: Nightstalker. The drawing dissipates, and a Nightstalker crouched on a tree branch, bow in hand, is illustrated. *'CAYDE': Hunt from the shadows, pin them down... never let them see you coming. {Gameplay} The Hunter arrives in Campus 9. Several dozen pieces of Vex sit in front of them demolished, barely recognizable. Purple vapor seeps out of all of the piles of metallic junk. *'CAYDE': Tevis is our most experienced Nightstalker. We can't afford to lose him. Plus, y'know, he's an old friend. Owes me money. The Hunter continues onward, finding more, larger piles of dead Vex, all smothered in purple fumes as well. They form a trail leading the Hunter and Ghost ahead. A single living Goblin stands near one of the piles, malfunctioning and with a limp. *'GHOST': A Nightstalker's bow leaves behind very precise scarring. Fascinating. The Hunter advances toward the Endless Steps. A voice is heard on the comms: *'VOICE': If anyone can hear me, I don't think I'm on Venus anymore. This looks an awful lot like the Black Garden. *'CAYDE': Tevis! That you? *'TEVIS': Cayde? Good that I can't smell your breath. Listen, I stepped through the gate. My Ghost is still on the other side. *'CAYDE': Well, he's in a great mood. See if you can find his Ghost. If Tevis is trapped in the Garden, he'll need you. The Hunter heads up the steps, stopping in front of the gate. However, they are ambushed by scores of Vex. The Hunter wipes them all out. *'CAYDE': That was a lot of shooting. You alright? *'GHOST': We're fine. I'm picking up the origin point of the broadcast: it's a dead Ghost. *'CAYDE': Right. Let's hope Tevis is still kicking. The Hunter uses their Ghost to scan the fallen companion. *'CAYDE': Tevis, if you can hear us, we're getting telemetry through your Ghost. *'TEVIS': The Vex are attacking quicker and quicker! (grunts in pain) I got no Ghost and a bow that's short on Light! *'GHOST': We can use the gate in the Valley of Kings to get him out! Let's go! Mission ends. References Category:The Taken King Story Missions